


Drarry Microfics : Aftermath

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Microfic, Party, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Soft caresses, curious explorations.Silent confessions, before a final kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfics : Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Aftermath'.

A boozy party, the music loud.

Cheeky flirting, followed by a drunken kiss.

Stumbling into his bedroom.

Nervous laughter, and hungry kisses.

Soft caresses, curious explorations.

Silent confessions, before a final kiss.

A note on the pillow.

_“It’s been good seeing you again._

_We should do this again some time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
